Memories of Time, Thoughts of Love
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Basically its the last day at the temple for the fouur dragons, can Raimundo get up the nerve to tell Kimiko he loves her before its too late? R&R, RAIKIM! of course...


(Raimundo: 19, Kimiko: 18 ½ )

&&&

We all sat in a circle. Me, Rai, Clay, and Omi. It was, in essence, are last tonight together. Tomorrow, we were all going back to society, Clay even had offered to take Omi with him back to the ranch, which Omi had eagerly agreed. I felt like I was going to cry. I looked around the faces that had been with me these past years. Omi and Clay, the brothers, I never had, but I still truly loved them. Omi, with his little speech problem that was so adorably cute, but equally infuriating. Clay, his metaphors, which I knew would never quite wear off. But Raimundo. I sighed inwardly. Raimundo was different. I couldn't think of him as a brother, just a hard-headed, stubborn guy that I had fell madly in love with, these past years. I frowned. I didn't like it, I knew I would never tell him, I was simply just to afraid, of rejection mostly. But who wasn't.

I came out of my thoughts and realized the three of them were staring at me. I must've missed something.

"Well?", Raimundo prodded.

I shook my head. "What..", I asked uncertain.

"Do you want to?", he said.

"Wanna what?"

"It looked like you were a million miles away Kimiko," Clay mentioned.

"Im sorry, I was thinking. What were we talking about."

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to sleep in the main hall with us?", Raimundo said gently.

"Please, you must Kimiko, it's are last night together... But then I get to go milk Bessy again," Omi pleaded.

I smiled at Omi. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Omi."

"Lets get to it then," Raimundo concluded.

Later...

"Is it my turn now?", Omi whined.

"Yes, Omi," I said as I handed him the controller for Goo Zombies 9.

He sprang up and knocked over one of the many bowls of popcorn we had made.

Realizing what he did, he pouted. Seeing that, I had to help. "I'll clean it up Omi."

"Oh thank you very much Kimiko."

"Of course Omi."

As I bent down to pick up the kernels, I heard the sound effects of Goo Zombies, and Clay and Omi going at it. Guys...

I threw the spoiled popcorn in the bowl, then stood up and walked to the kitchen, after hearing a request from both Omi and Clay for more soda. I threw out the popcorn and started filling up plastic glasses. I walked out with three glasses so I could have one.

"Kimiko!" Omi called from the main room.

I picked up the pace as I went back to the main hall. "Im comi-", I started before I crashed completely into Raimundo. I fell backwards, and drenched in soda. I glanced up, so was Raimundo. I immediately started laughing. And he did too.

I stood up, offering him my hand. "Im really sorry."

Taking my hand, he got up as well. "Its okay, but what was the rush?"

I rolled my eyes. "Getting Omi and Clay drinks. Where were you anyways?"

"I was getting some stuff for tomorrow. But I guess I need to change."

"Yeah, I'll do that too," I said bending down to pick up the cups. I guess we both had the same idea. Our hands brushed as he went to pick up the same cup. Electricity shot through me.

"Sorry," he said grabbing the other two cups and standing up, then handing me it.

"Me too," I murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I replied lamely as I walked away to the solace of the empty kitchen. I sighed into the silence. Loving them and leaving them, I quoted to myself.

10:00...

We had cleaned up the plates and cup in the main room, and the guys were setting up sleeping bags. I had my I-Pod on listening to Gym Class Heroes. But I barely heard the lyrics, I was in thought, hoping no one would interrupt me. In less than 24 hours, I would be back in Tokyo, and Raimundo would be back in Brazil. My headphones were pulled off my ears, and I turned to look at the culprit.

"What'cha doing Kim?" Raimundo said to me, upon being at my side.

"Just thinking."

He nodded his head. "It's hard to believe, after all we've been through, all those Showdowns, shen-gong-wu, and training, that were finally leaving."

I put my head down. "I know, I doesn't feel like I've been here for years."

"I get what you mean."

My knowing smile was my only response.

"What were you thinking about this time?", he continued.

"Stuff."

"Like?"

I smiled at him. "None of your business."

He lifted his hands, and took a step back. "Sorry."

"Kidding," I replied.

He stepped forward again. "About tomorrow right?"

"That obvious?" I ventured.

"Who isn't?"

"True, I wish it wasn't happening. I have to be careful not to set something on fire when I get mad at someone."

He laughed. "I can still transport myself via wind."

"Lucky."

He smirked at me. "I guess."

I turned around and walked back into the main hall, rejoining Omi and Clay, as we all got into are sleeping bags.

I stayed up as we all told each other are favorite times at the temple. Some laughter followed, with the memories. When Raimundo started, he did something different. He started talking about his little misjudgement on joining the Heylin side. Everyone was silent, each of us listening, remembering our feelings about that particular memory. He finished by apologizing again. And we each forgave him...again. It was like he had his own personal little demon torture him about that time. He would never forgive himself, it probably just needed time. I didn't have an overall favorite, so I picked one at random, when Raimundo faked being evil, and when he was called Bo-bo, which Omi still found extremely funny, whereas Clay tried not to laugh, and Raimundo had his hand on his forehead, shaking with laughter. After that we all said good-night, each of us left to our memories, good and bad. With each memory, I tried to burn each into my mind. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Morning...

I took one final look in the temple, once again, burning the image into my memory. Good thing Master Fung had promised we could visit.

"I will miss you very much Kimiko," Omi said, with a sad look on his face.

I bent down to Omi. "I'll miss you too Omi," I said before giving him a hug. "Don't try to get hurt too many times by Bessy okay? And I promise I'll visit."

He smiled widely. "That is most uplifting to my gloomy spirits."

Clay was next. He smiled at me as he came over. "Is he okay,' he asked me.

"Just a little upset. I hope you have a good time back home."

"I'm gonna see if I can curb Omi's vegetarian lifestyle, with some good, home-style steak."

I laughed at that, and gave him a hug. "Good luck with that."

We all proceeded to climb on Dojo. Since Tokyo was the closest, we went there first. Soon, I could see the Tohomiko Skyscraper. We landed in front of the building, as I once again said goodbye to everyone, only pausing to be right back so I could put my luggage in the building.

I walked back out, and to my surprise, only Raimundo was there.

"Kimiko, I have something to tell you." he said.

I glanced around. "Hmm."

He quickly closed the gap between us, put my face in his hands, and kissed me. It felt just as I expected it. Electricity flowed through my body as he continued to kiss me. He pulled away, as my brain compiled a million questions.

"I'm in love with you Kimiko, and I don't want this to be a good-bye.

My jaw dropped. "I..I...I...", I stuttered. I paused for a moment, trying to clear my head. "I love you too."

He smiled. "I thought you did."

"What made you so certain?"

"Mostly Omi and Clay, who assured me you did."

"Were they in on this."

He nodded guiltily.

I intertwined my fingers with his. The realization struck me. "Where are you going to stay?"

"Well, it just so happens, your dad offered me a job, and a place to stay, when I asked him for permission to date you."

"What!" I asked mortified.

"Sorry..."

"I opened the door to the building. "Lets go say hi to my dad," I said with fake enthusiasm.

He shook his head. "You'll never let me live this down huh."

I laughed. "Your right," I said as we walked hand in hand to the elevator.

2 Years Later

"Do you want me to tell them or should I", I asked.

"Just dial the number and put it on speaker."

I smiled at him, and dial the number to the ranch Clay now owned.

The phone was picked up on the second ring. It was Omi, who had switched between the temple and the ranch over the 2 years.

"Hello."

"Hi Omi." I answered.

"Kimiko? Hello, how are you?"

"Fine Omi, is Clay there?"

"Yes, he is right next to me."

"Put the phone on speaker."

"Okay."

"Hi Kimiko." came Clay's voice through the speaker.

"And Raimundo too," Raimundo said making himself known.

"How are you guys?" Clay continued.

I glanced at Raimundo. He was counting down silently on his fingers. 4..3..2..1..

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" we both screamed into the phone.

The next few minutes were spent on congratulations, and dates. In complete bliss, I leaned against Raimundo as the plans for our wedding unfolded. And in truth, I couldn't be happier.

&&&

Oneshot anyone!? So this idea came to me, and I was like okay lets do it. No long term stories yet. At least till Valentines Day. More oneshots, a songfic or too, one by JoJo, Too Little Too Late. Not much else. Oh yeah, did I mention that my school got picked to take the field test for next years ELA's for 8th graders. Fun fun. Not! 2 ELA's in 2 weeks. At least my Yuri survived the egg car, and the parachute. Haha, good times, when you drop eggs off a balcony...

RaiKimLover


End file.
